Daddy's (pervert) son
by SeLuminati
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATED] HunHan INCEST SMUT PWP
1. Chapter 1

Hanya satu kata:

Tolong maafkan dosaku tuhan.

* * *

**Daddy's (pervert) son**

Luhan tercengang.

Menatap anak 7 tahun yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyeruput bubble tea dengan tenang.

"Ia anakku?"

Tanyanya. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Oh Hani memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas.

"Demi tuhan Luhan,untuk yang keberapa kalinya,iya. Sehun, adalah anakmu. Anak kita.."

Luhan masih tercengang.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa dirinya 7 tahun yang lalu,saat masih berumur 14 tahun, bisa menghamili Hani?

Ia tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan Oh Hani ,teman sekelasnya di acara prom night. Waktu itu ia begitu penasaran seperti apa rasanya seks setelah ia menonton di video porno yang diberikan Yixing untuknya. Dan di Prom,dengan senang hati dan dengan alasan yang sama,Hani bersedia menjadi partnernya. Malam itu adalah seks pertama dan terakhirnya bersama wanita. Karena,well, setelah itu dia menyadari orientasinya sebagai 'Bottom' atau pihak yang 'dimasukki' dihubungan Gay.

Pertanyaan itu terpikir lagi olehnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa diriku yang masih berumur 14 tahun dulu bisa menghamilimu?"

Hani,untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendesah.

"Luhan kau bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja aku bisa hamil karena dulu,kita tidak memakai pengaman apapun!"

Oh…

Luhan baru sadar hal itu. Tentu saja karena hormon bodohnya menghasilkan sel sperma dan dengan bodohnya ia menyemburkannya kedalam rahim Hani. Dan Lihatlah hasilnya Luhan! Kau mendapatkan anak berusia 7 tahun,bernama Oh Sehun.

Ia meneliti wajah anak itu. Alisnya tebal seperti Hani. Kulitnya putih,hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya kecil dan merah. Persis seperti Luhan.

Luhan, dengan presentasi sebesar 99,9% , ia adalah anakmu.

"La-lalu kenapa kau baru memberitahunya sekarang?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Karena kupikir aku bisa merawatnya tanpamu." Ujar Hani sambil melipat tangan didadanya, "Tapi kekasihku tiba-tiba mengajakku tinggal di paris dan dia tidak suka keberadaan Sehun.." Hani membisikkan kalimat terakhir. Tapi Luhan tahu,Sehun (anaknya) masih mendengar jelas kalimat itu.

Sehun berhenti menyedot bubble tea'nya lalu melamun sebentar,sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi menyedot bola-bola diminumannya.

Luhan memandangnya dengan iba. Ia betul-betul merasa bersalah karena selama ini,ia hidup dengan bahagia,sementara anaknya hidup berdua dengan ibu yang bahkan tidak menginginkan keberadaan dirinya.

"Baiklah.." ucap Luhan pelan , "Aku yang akan mengurusnya.."

* * *

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen bersama Sehun. Mereka masih tidak berbincang sekalipun. Luhan bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan anaknya karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Sementara Sehun duduk dengan tenang dikursi penumpang,wajahnya yang manis tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Uh Sehun.." panggil Luhan memulai pembicaraan, "Aku Luhan ,Appamu.."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus kejalanan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? Sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Kau bisa memanggilku App-"

"Tidak." Ucap Sehun memotong kata-kata Luhan.

"Aku tahu aku akan tinggal denganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu Appa. Luhan."

Luhan meneguk salivanya.

Setelah sampai rumah ia harus menelepon Hani,memastikan apakah Sehun benar anaknya atau anak keturunan iblis.

Tapi Luhan tak perlu menelepon Hani,karena ia mengakui Sehun memang anaknya. Sifat Sehun memang dingin tapi ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang mencerminkan sifat Luhan. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama,Luhan akhirnya tahu, bahwa anaknya ini begitu manja,persis seperti dirinya dulu. Sehun tidak mau tidur sendiri. Maka dari itu Luhan menemaninya hingga Sehun terlelap. Sehun juga pintar seperti dirinya. Prestasi Sehun disekolah barunya begitu gemilang,membuat Luhan bangga. Sehun juga cerdas,ia menangkap dengan cepat penjelasan Luhan tentang dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenis sambil mengenalkan kekasih prianya saat itu.

"Dan bagaimana dengan nenek dan kakek? Apa mereka menerimamu Luhan?"

Ya Sehun masih bersikeras tidak ingin memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Appa.

"Tentu tidak.." ujar Luhan tersenyum pahit sambil memainkan rambut Sehun yang berada didekapannya.

"Mereka mengusirku,tentu saja. Tapi aku berhasil membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku ini berharga. Bahwa aku ini masih bisa berhasil tanpa mereka.."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia selalu sedih jika membicarakan tentang orang tuanya. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi arsitek yang sukses, orang tuanya tetap saja tidak ingin menerimanya.

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat bibir kecil Sehun mengecup pipinya,dan menghapus air mata yang berada dipipinya.

"Luhan,Jangan menangis Please." Ucap Sehun sambil memohon, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis.."

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mencium dahi anaknya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis jika sekarang kau memanggilku Appa.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi,tak suka.

"Sekali saja!" rengek Luhan. Sehun menghela napas. Ia lalu memeluk Luhan lebih erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang Ayah.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya, "Aku menyayangimu Luhan Appa!"

Luhan tertawa puas dan mengatakan,

"Aku menyayangimu juga anakku."

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu,Minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun.

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun anaknya sudah berusia 15 tahun sekarang. Ia begitu terharu saat anaknya sedang mencoba seragam SMAnya yang baru.

"Ahh Sehunkuu begitu tampan!" Ujar Luhan sambil memandang takjub anaknya.

Sehun mendecih.

"Aish hentikkan! Kau memekik layaknya gadis remaja! Menjijikkan.."

Luhan cemberut sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Oh Sehun! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu!" Luhan pura-pura menangis dan Sehun menghela napas.

Benarkah Luhan adalah ayahnya? Sepertinya ada yang salah,karena Luhan lebih pantas dianggap sebagai adiknya.

Luhan begitu kekanak-kanakkan,begitu manja membuat Sehun risih. Jika ia marah pada Sehun ia tidak akan membentaknya dengan tegas seperti seorang ayah yang ada di TV. Tapi Luhan akan cemberut,dan menolak untuk diajak bicara hingga Sehun meminta maaf padanya. Jika ayah-ayah di TV menenangkan anaknya yang merengek , Luhan malah merengek pada Sehun jika ia mengalami hari yang buruk di kantor. Luhan juga ceroboh,jika ia melakukan kesalahan ia akan merengut kesal,dan bahkan menangis. Maka dari itu Sehunlah yang akan menenangkannya dan memperbaiki kesalahan Luhan.

Jadi pantaskah ia disebut ayah?

Sehun menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang (pura-pura) menangis.

"Maafkan aku Appa.." ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan, "Jangan Sedih lagi karena Sehun tidak suka melihatmu sedih."

Luhan tersenyum puas.

"Mmmm.. Kalau begitu poppo!" pinta Luhan riang sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Sehun tertawa,oh ini benar-benar konyol. Kalau ia masih berusia 10 tahun tentu ia akan mencium pipi ayahnya. Tapi please,sekarang hal itu betul-betul memalukkan untuknya yang sudah remaja.

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau ingin uang jajanmu dipotong karena tidak menurut pada ayahmu?!" ancam Luhan.

Sehun dengan cepat mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Appa." Ucapnya cepat. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala anaknya .

"Appa juga menyayangimu sayang.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Sehun.

* * *

Luhan cemberut. Menatap ponselnya yang tak kunjung berdering. Sudah 5 hari Kris,kekasihnya meninggalkannya pergi untuk business trip di Hongkong. Namun sang kekasih tidak kunjung menghubunginya. Luhan menghempaskan diri di kasur sambil mendesah pelan. Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi sentuhan dari kekasihnya. Oh begitu rindunya ia kepada tangan besar yang menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

Tangan lentik Luhan menjalar dari dada hingga perutnya,membayangkan tangan Kris yang melakukannya. Ia lalu mendesah,saat tangannya sendiri mengusap dan mencubit nipplesnya yang sudah haus akan sentuhan. Tangannya yang bebas hendak masuk kecelana trainingnya saat ia mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Aku pulang!" Luhan segera beranjak menghampiri Sehun,mengacuhkan penisnya yang ingin dimanja.

Karena Sehun adalah nomor satu dari semua yang ada didunia ini. Bahkan dari kepuasan dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

"Sehunaa kau sudah pu- Astaga!" pekiknya saat melihat tangan kanan Sehun yang terlilit perban.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Luhan panik sambil menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Ah!" ringis Sehun kesakitan, "Aku jatuh dari motorku dan mematahkan tanganku."

Luhan tercengang.

"Tadi aku pulang bersama Jongin." Ucap Sehun saat ia tidak mendengar respon apa-apa dari ayahnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Tanganku akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan. Kau juga-"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia menoleh dan mendapati air mata sudah mengalir dipipi ayahnya yang masih terdiam.

"Luhan.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?! Kau anakku bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?!Bagaimana kalau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu! Anak Bodoh! Sekalian saja pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan menganggapku sebagai ayahmu!" teriak Luhan sambil terisak. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Giliran Sehun yang tercengang.

.

.

Luhan tidak keluar dari kamarnya hingga larut malam. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diruang tamu. Sehun akhirnya memesan makanan karena ia yakin Luhan yang masih mengunci diri pasti merasa lapar. Dengan tangan kirinya ia membawa sepiring makanan menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Luhan,ayo makan. Aku sudah membelikkan makanan untukmu." panggilnya, namun Luhan tidak merespon.

Sehun berkali-kali memanggil namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Appa.." ucap Sehun. Mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya jika Luhan marah kepadanya.

"Appa,maafkan aku. Maaf karena tidak menghubungimu. Aku takut kau khawatir dan panik." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku tahu dirimu. Kau pasti akan panik mendengarnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang akan menyusulku. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Maaf."

Sehun bisa mendengar isakkan dan langkah Luhan yang dengan sengaja ia hentakkan dengan keras. Luhan membuka kamarnya dan memperlihatkan wajah lucunya yang penuh dengan air mata. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya sembab. Sehun tersenyum,gemas melihatnya. Apakah benar ayahnya ini berusia lebih tua darinya?

"Kau! Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun, "Apapun yang terjadi kataka padaku! Aku begitu khawatir hingga rasanya ingin mati."

Luhan terisak lagi.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai ayah.."

Sehun menaruh piring dinakas lalu memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Tidak. Kau ayah yang sangat berguna. Kau membuatku tumbuh sehat seperti ini. Kau ayah yang terbaik untukku.."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau juga anak yang terbaik untukku Sehun.."

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun beranjak menuju kamar ,bersiap untuk mandi. Ia kesulitan membuka seragamnya karena tangannya yang patah.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat ia masuk kekamar Sehun untuk mengantarkan handuk baru.

"Sini kubantu.."

Luhan lalu membantu Sehun melepas seragamnya. Luhan ikut meringis saat anaknya juga meringis kesakitan.

"Kau yakin mau mandi? Tanganmu belum sembuh benar.."

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, tubuhku sudah lengket dan bau."

"Ya sudah aku bantu kau mandi oke!"

Sehun menolak tapi Luhan bersikeras dan lagi-lagi mengancam untuk memotong uang jajan Sehun jika ia tidak menurutinya.

Dan dengan tak berdaya Sehun menurut.

Didalam kamar mandi Luhan menyiapkan air panas di bath tub. Sementara Sehun dengan risih berdiri dibelakang Luhan dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Nah sudah terisi penuh! Ayo Sehunie buka handukmu dan masuk kesini!" Ucap Luhan riang. Sehun membuka handuknya dengan malu-malu. Dia sudah besar! Tentu saja ia malu jika harus telanjang didepan orang tuanya!

Handukpun terjatuh dan Sehun bertelanjang bulat. Kulit sehun begitu pucat. Tubuhnya kurus dan ramping. Tapi saat Luhan melihat penis Sehun ia tercengang.

Penis Sehun bahkan lebih besar dari penisnya.

Sehun masuk ke bath tub dan berendam. Sementara Luhan menyabuninnya dari sisi bak. Luhan menggosok semua bagian tubuh Sehun. Dari punggung hingga perut. Bahkan ke ketiak Sehun.

"Ahhhh.." desah Sehun saat Luhan tidak sengaja menggosokkan showerpuff terlalu keras dipenis Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai jahil.

Ia sengaja berkali-kali menggosok dibagian yang sama dan Sehun mendesah.

"Ap-Apppa.. Yang aahhh bagian itu sudah bersih.. St-stop ugghh.."

Luhan tidak menggubris, ia melepaskan shower puff dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan tangannya yang licin.

Ia menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Bagaimana Sehunie~ apakah nikmat?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab,ia sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan berhenti mengocok penis Sehun membuat Sehun membuka matanya yang terpenjam.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya sendiri ditangan Luhan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahmu!" ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya masih diam memegang penis Sehun.

Sehun mendesah frustasi, "Appaa! Iya sangat nikmat appa,tolong lakukan lagi please?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mengocok penis anaknya lagi.

"Ahh!Ahhh App-Appa Ohhh!"

Sehun akhirnya klimaks,semennya melumuri tangan Luhan didalam air.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan tubuhmu!" Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia begitu lelah setelah mendapat klimaks pertamanya.

Matanya yang setengah terpejam memperhatikkan Luhan yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya.

Apa yang dilakukan appanya tadi adalah hal terbaik yang tidak pernah ia alami.

Untuk Luhan,kejadian malam itu bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya iseng mengocok penis anaknya. Memberikan pengalaman 'seru' terhadap anaknya yang bisa ia tebak tidak pernah melakukan masturbasi sebelumnya.

Tapi untuk Sehun kejadian malam itu begitu berarti untuknya. Setiap malam ia akan memikirkannya,membayangkan tangan halus appanya mengenggam dan mengocok penisnya. Bayangan itu sukses membuat penisnya tegak dan ia (terima kasih karena pelajaran yang Luhan beri) mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Hal itu tidak terjadi lagi dihari-hari sesudahnya saat Luhan membantu Sehun mandi. Dan setelahTangan Sehun sudah sembuh jadi Luhan tidak pernah memandikannya lagi. Kalau boleh jujur Sehun ingin melakukannya lagi. Ingin merasakan telapak tangan appanya melingkar disekitar penisnya.

Suatu malam Sehun memberanikan diri untuk meminta Luhan melakukannya lagi. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar ayahnya yang tidak terkunci,ia melihat sang appa berada dibawah dekapan seorang pria. Appanya menungging, badannya bergerak maju mundur akibat pergerakkan pria dibelakangnya. Desahan Luhan menggema indah ditelinga Sehun,menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga kepenisnya. Penisnya menegang mendengar suara parau sang appa memohon agar (jika Sehun tidak salah dengar) sang kekasih menumbuk anusnya di titik yang sama dengan lebih cepat. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa amarahnya memuncak,hatinya memanas. Walaupun ia juga terangsang tapi ia tidak suka. Ia tidak mau Appanya diklaim orang lain.

Karena Luhan Appa adalah miliknya.

* * *

Luhan tak henti-hentinya memandang Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya. Sehun sebenarnya risih diperhatikan dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Luhan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada appanya dan memilih untuk terus berjalan.

"Sehun! Berapa tinggimu sekarang?"

"184cm mungkin." Jawab Sehun sekenannya.

"Sial! Kau anakku! Kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku?" umpat Luhan sambil mendorong kereta belanjaannya.

"Harusnya sebagai anak kau mengalah pada ayahmu! Bahkan soal tinggi sekalipun!" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar omelan tidak masuk akal dari ayahnya.

"Dan juga seharusnya sebagai anak ,kau yang mendorong kereta belanja ini!"

Sehun berhenti lalu menatap Luhan.

"Wah sayang sekali ayah,kau sudah tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi lagi mengalahkanku.."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan mendorong kereta belanja ini?Mungkin saja hal itu akan membuatmu bertambah tinggi!" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan didepan ayahnya,memilih-milih snack kesukaannya dirak.

"Anak kurang ajar!" umpat Luhan sambil mendorong kereta belanjaannya.

3 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Sehun melihat ayahnya melakukan hubungan seks dengan seorang pria. Untung bagi Sehun karena ayahnya akhirnya putus dengan pria tersebut. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri rasa senangnya saat sang Ayah tidak mempunyai kekasih selama ini.

Ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia mencintai ayahnya. Dengan cara yang lain dari sebelumnya.

Cinta ini bukan cinta seorang anak kepada ayah yang dipenuhi dengan rasa hormat. Cinta yang dimilikki Sehun ini membuat dirinya ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Sehun ingin melindungi Luhan. Ingin mencium bibir merah Luhan yang menggoda. Ingin mengusap wajah luhan yang indah sambil membisikkan kata cinta. Ingin suara merdu Luhan mendesahkan namanya saat Sehun menyemburkan cairan cinta dilubang Luhan.

Tapi tidak mungkin bukan? Karena darah yang mengalir ditubuh Sehun dan Luhan saling mengait.

Well Mungkin saja,jika kau seorang Sehun.

Menurutnya menjalin sebuah hubungan cinta bahkan dengan pertalian darah sekalipun terdengar tidak mustahil.

Maka dari itu dimalam ulang tahunnya, ia sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya.

"Oh Sehun! Katakan apa hadiah yang kau inginkan? Ini hari ulang tahunmu kau boleh meminta hadiah apapun,bahkan patung jumbo spiderman sekalipun!" Rengek Luhan disebelah Sehun.

"Aish Aku sudah 18 tahun! Aku tidak butuh hadiah kekanakkan seperti itu!" ucapnya masih sambil bermain PS dengan serius.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mendapat hadiah sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan.."

Ucapnya santai.

Luhan menghela napas, "Terserah kalau begitu!" ucapnya sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Huh? Kenapa kotak jus masih penuh? Kau belum meminumnya?" teriak Luhan dari dapur.

"Belum."

"Aneh,ini kan jus favoritmu.." ucap Luhan. Ia lalu menuangkan jus itu kedalam gelas lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Aku berada dikamar jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Luhan sebelum masuk kekamarnya.

Sehun menghentikkan permainannya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Oh kalau Sehun meminum jus itu, Luhan sayang, Sehun akan termakan oleh perangkapnya sendiri.

Siang hari saat ia masih disekolah ia bercerita pada Jongin kalau malam ini ia ingin melakukan seks pertamanya. Dan tentu Jongin tidak tahu siapa partner yang Sehun inginkan untuknya bercinta. Jongin,sebagai teman yang baik (dan berpengalaman), memberikannya beberapa saran dan beberapa 'alat' untuk dipakai di malam pertama sahabatnya melepas keperjakaannya tersebut.

"Bubuk ini,teman perjakaku Sehun, adalah sebuah perangsang. Bubuk ini,bisa meningkatkan libido pasanganmu. Dan kau akan mengalami malam terliar dan terindah disepanjang hidupmu! Percaya pada diriku kawan!"

Sehun menyeringai,oh membayangkan Luhan dengan ganas dibawahnya membuat Sehun semakin bergairah.

Sehun percaya pada Jongin. Dan ia mengambil bubuk itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

Dirumah,Sehun kehabisan akal . Ia bingung,mau ditaburkan dimana bubuk tersebut. Maka dari itu saat ia ingin meminum jus jeruk favoritnya tiba-tiba ide muncul diotaknya yang cemerlang. Ia menuangkan seluruh bubuk itu ke jus dan mengocok jus itu perlahan. Ia lalu menaruh kembali jus itu dikulkas,berharap dewi fortuna memihaknya dan mebuat Luhan meminum jus tersebut.

Dan ya dewi fortuna malam ini memang sedang memihaknya. Luhan baru saja meminum jus itu dan masuk menuju kamar.

Sehun menunggu 10 menit,mengira-ngira apakah bubuk itu sudah bekerja atau belum. Dan saat ia mendengar pekikkan dari kamar ayahnya ia yakin bubuk itu sudah bekerja.

"Appa?" panggilnya (sok) polos sambil membuka pintu kamar Appanya.

Sehun tercengang saat melihat sang Appa berbaring, mengangkat dan menekuk kakinya yang telanjang hingga dada. Jemari tangan kananya ia tusukkan kelubang anusnya,sementara tangan kanannya meremas penisnya yang menegak dan memerah.

"Se-sehun?" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat kepalanya,menatap sang anak. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa mengunci kamar. Kenapa ia selalu ceroboh? Salahkan gairahnya! Karena tiba-tiba tersulut dan berkobar keras.

"Ahhh!" Desahnya saat jemarinya menusuk-nusuk lubang anusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan appa?" Tanya Sehun sok polos. Ia mendekati Luhan dan berdiri didepan appanya yang sedang menggelinjang ditempat tidur.

"Ohh Sehhunie.. Ahhh.." air mata menetes kepipi Luhan. Karena jemarinya tidak bisa meraih sweet spot berharganya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Luhan ,tanpa disadarinya,mengangguk cepat lalu beranjak duduk. Ia lalu berbalik,mengangkat bokongnya hingga Sehun bisa melihat Lubang anus Luhan yang memerah.

Sehun meneguk salivanya. Pemandangan didepannya ini membuat sang Sehun junior terbangun dibalik celana seragamnya yang sempit.

"Kemari.." ucap Luhan sambil menarik Sehun mendekat hingga bagian depan celana Sehun menyentuh bokong Luhan.

"Ohhh .." Luhan mendesah sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Menggesek bokongnya dengan penis Sehun yang masih tertutup celana.

Sehun mengerang merasakan bokong ayahnya menyodok penisnya yang mulai mengeras dibalik celana itu. Sehun menyongsong pergerakkan Luhan dan menyodok bokong Luhan dengan keras.

"Fuuucckk! Sehuunn Ahhh~" Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi membalikkan badan dan duduk,berhadapan dengan penis Sehun yang menyembul dibalik celananya yang basah.

"Anak nakal..." ucap Luhan sambil meraba penis Sehun, "Celanamu basah. Apa kau begitu bersemangat ingin menusuk lubang anus ayahmu ini hmm?"

"Ahhh.. Ya,Appa. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat mengeluarkan penis anakmu ini. Karena ia sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi lubangmu.."

Luhan menyeringai. Otaknya sudah berkabut,dipenuhi gairahnya dan bayangannya tentang penis sang anak yang besar. 3 tahun lalu penis Sehun sudah terbilang besar,apalagi sekarang? Oh bayangan itu membuat Luhan bertambah gairah.

Dengan seduktif dan perlahan Luhan membuka celana anaknya. Ia menurunkan celana seragam serta dalaman sang anak secara bersamaan.

Dan Luhan menatap penis anaknya yang sudah tegak dan hampir menyentuh hidungnya dengan takjub.

Lubang anusnya berkedut,membayangkan penis besar itu melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan, "lakukan sesuatu agar dia tidak mengkerut malas lagi."

Luhan mendongak menatap mata Sehun. Dengan erat ia menggenggam penis Sehun erat lalu memasukannya kedalam bibirnya yang memerah.

Sehun melenguh kenikmatan,merasakan lidah Luhan yang memanja kejantanannya. Menjilat setiap inci penisnya dengan tempo perlahan dan menggoda. Sehun yang terlampau bersemangat,menjambak rambut Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya keluar masuk dibibir Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam membiarkan sang anak menggenjot penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh Bibirmu saja sudah senikmat ini Appa. Bagaimana dengan lubang anusmu hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Appa ahhhh... Ohh tentu saja kau tidak bisa menjawab karena penisku sedang memenuhi mulut hangatmu.." Luhan hanya menggumam. Saliva mengalir dari bibirnya yang penuh dengan penis Sehun.

Twins ball Sehun menampar dagunya keras seiring dengan genjotan Sehun yang semakin mengganas.

"Cukup.." ucap Luhan setelah penis Sehun keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia mendorong Sehun.

"Aku ingin penismu. Sekarang juga di lubang anusku."

Luhan berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya,mempertontonkan lubangnya yang berkerut untuk Sehun.

Sehun naik keranjang,berlutut diantara kaki Luhan yang melebar.

"My dad.. My beautiful dad.." ucap Sehun sambil mencium paha Luhan.

Ia lalu mencium junior Luhan yang tegak. Membuat Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Cepatlah Sehun!" Gerutu Luhan. Sehun tertawa.

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya ingin penis anakmu ini mengisimu hmm?" Ucap Sehun sambil menekan-nekan lubang Luhan dengan jempolnya.

"Aahh Ya,Lubang Appamu ingin sekali merasakan penismu didalamnya..Ungghh Please Sehunn aahhh!"

Pekik Luhan saat Sehun dengan sekaligus dan tanpa persiapan apapun memasukkan penisnya didalam Lubang Luhan.

Sehun langsung bergerak,menggenjot lubang Luhan. Luhan yang mendesah,memekik tak berdaya hanya bisa menggaruk lengan Sehun dengan kuku jemarinya.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Luhan mendesah lebih keras saat Sehun berhasil menumbuk sweet spotnya.

"Slut!" ucap Sehun sambil menggenjot lebih keras, "Look betapa murahannya kau appa.. Bercinta dengan anakmu sendiri. Menyambut penis anakmu sendiri di lubang anusmu.. Benar-benar murahan.."

Luhan tidak merasa sakit hati dengn perkataan Sehun. Anehnya,ia makin merasa terangsang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penis sang anak menumbuk lubangnya lebih keras..

"Oohhh Sehunn ahhh yes there Baby.. oohh my baby ngghhh ahh My-my Son.."

Luhan meracau dan menggelinjang nikmat saat tangan Sehun menggenggam penis Luhan yang hampir terlupakan.

"Fuck! Ugghhh Aku sebentar lagi akan mencapi klimaks ahhhhh ."

Luhan dengan sengaja menghimpit penis Sehun yang berada di lubangnya. Membuat sehun kehilangan kendalinya dan mengeluarkan benihnya dilubang Luhan.

"Ohhh Dasar bocah. Klimaks mendahului pasanganmu? Dasar amatir.." Sehun terpancing dengan perkataan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan paksa hingga Luhan menungging.

Ia lagi-lagi memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat sambil menggenggam penis Luhan dan menutup lubang kecil penis Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan amatir ini untuk memuaskan pasangannya Appa.." bisiknya sambil menggigit kuping Luhan.

Luhan mendesah dan desahan Luhan membuat junior Sehun yang 'tidur' didalam lubangnya kembali tegak.

"Ooohhhh!" Pekik Luhan keras saat ia merasakkan penis Sehun makin tegak,makin membesar dilubangnya. "Se-Sehun pleaseee.." mohonnya saat penis Sehun yang sudah tegak sempurna menyentuh prostatnya.

"Please what daddy?" Tanya Sehun jahil.

"Please move. Bergeraklah,please fuck me. Please fuck your dad harder!"

"Baiklah daddy.." Sehun lalu menggenjot Luhan dari belakang membuat tempat tidur berdecit karena gerakkan Sehun yang liar.

Beberapa hentakkan dari Sehun dan Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya yang lelah langsung ambruk dikasurnya.

"Ayah apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap punggung ayahnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah yang tenggelam didalam bantal.

"Oh sayang sekali tapi aku belum selesai."

Luhan meneguk salivanya.

Apa yang salah dari sel spermanya dulu?

Kenapa ia bisa menciptakan Sex beast seperti Sehun?

**TBC or END?**

**LOL apa ini?! APA INI?!**

**Ini aku bikin ini 3jam yang lalu dan langsung dipost tanpa diedit wkwkw**

**Terlalu malu untuk ngebaca lagi**

**Jd maaf kl banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Apa?mau sequel?SEQUEL?hahahahha**


	2. Daddy's (Loving) Son

Sehun bangun pagi itu. Saat ia melirik jam,jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan Sehun takjub ia bisa bangun lebih awal dari ayahnya. Biasanya Luhan akan membangunkannya,menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya seperti orang gila sampai Sehun bangun. Mungkin pagi ini sang ayah Lelah. Tentu saja,tadi malam mereka melakukan seks lebih dari 1 ronde. Bahkan saat sang ayah sudah jatuh tertidur, Sehun tetap menghujamkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang anus sang ayah hingga Luhan tebangun dan mereka melakukannya lagi hingga Sehun klimaks beberapa kali.

Sehun tertawa malu-malu mengingat semuanya. Oh impiannya selama ini,akhirnya tercapai dan ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Ia menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas ditangannya. Luhan tidur meringkuk mendekat dengan dada Sehun,wajahnya sedikit mendongak hingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur.

'Apa Luhan benar-benar ayahku?'

Sehun mempertanyakan hal itu lagi. Siapa yang akan percaya jika Luhan sekarang sudah berusia 32 tahun?

Hell,pasti orang-orang menyangka Luhan masih berusia 17an dan Sehun adalah kakaknya jika mereka berjalan bersama.

Siapa yang akan menduga jika Luhan yang mempunyai bibir merah,hidung bangir serta wajah seperti bayi itu sudah memiliki anak?

Luhan menggeliat,dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Selamat pagi Appa.." ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Se-" Luhan membelalak,dan dengan cepat menarik diri dari Sehun. Dengan limbung ia bangun dari ranjang dan menatap Sehun yang bertelanjang dada dengan horor.

"Oh tidak," gumam Luhan. Ia lalu memperhatikan tubuhnya yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dan menyadari dirinya juga masih telanjang dengan cairan sperma Sehun yang mengering di antara pahanya. "Oh Tidak.."

Luhan menjatuhkan badannya lalu menekuk lutut didada. Bokongnya terasa sangat perih,membuatnya semakin sadar bahwa yang terjadi tadi malam benar-benar nyata.

"Astaga.." gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Ia bercinta dengan Sehun.

Kenyataan itu menohok dadanya keras.

Ia bercinta dengan anaknya sendiri!

Apa ia gila? Otaknya tidak terpengaruhi apapun. Ia 100% sadar saat melakukannya,dan kenapa baru sekarang kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan seks dengan anaknya itu memukul otak bodohnya?

Luhan menangis. Rasanya ia ingin sekali keluar dari tubuh ini,menarik kepalanya, membagi dua kepala hingga kakinya sehingga ia bisa keluar dari tubuh kotor ini.

Luhan menarik rambutnya kencang tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, kepalanya tidak terbelah dua. Luhan mengerang frustasi dan semakin kencang menarik rambutnya.

"Appa!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hanya untuk ditepis kembali oleh Luhan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat.." ucap Luhan pelan sambil menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Maaf,ini salahku.. I-ini salahku." Luhan kembali menangis. Rasa bersalah mencekik saluran pernapasnya hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Appa,Ini bukan salahmu. Juga bukan salahku. Hal yang terjadi kemarin malam bukan sebuah kesalahan."

"Bukan sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Luhan tak percaya,sambil (akhirnya) menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Semua itu kesalahan yang fatal Sehun! Kau anakku! Darah dagingku! Dan kita baru saja melakukan- Oh tuhan."

Luhan kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu dosa besar. Aku akan menanggungnya," ucap Sehun sambil berlutut didepan Luhan, "Bahkan jika masuk neraka sekalipun aku tidak peduli karena aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun," jawab Luhan lirih, "Aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku,karena kau adalah anakku. Kau anak kandungku Sehun..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku layaknya kau mencintai kekasihmu?Mencintaiku sebagai seorang Pria,bukan sebagai anakmu?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Sehun,Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun,dari siapapun didunia ini Karena kau adalah anakku .."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku bukan sebagai anakmu?!" tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Kenapa ia merasa takut saat melihat amarah dan kekecewaan dimata Sehun?

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sebagai Pria?Bukan sebagai anakmu?!"

Sehun menjatuhkan lampu tidur disamping ranjang Luhan dengan keras. Membuat Luhan tersentak kaget saat serpihan lampu berserakkan didekat tubuhnya. Sehun tidak berhenti melemparkan barang-barang yang bisa ia jangkau ketembok. Mug kesayangan Luhan,Buku,bahkan bantal-bantal Luhan.

"Sehun!He-hentikan!" Sentak Luhan memberanikan diri, "Kau maupun diriku tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Kau adalah anak kandungku! Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan! Aku menyayangimu sebagai anakku dan hal itu tak akan pernah bisa kita ubah,Apa kau mengerti?!"

Sehun terdiam dengan napas yang tersengal. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat sosok ayahnya berjalan dengan timpang dan meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar.

Sehun adalah anak dari Luhan. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghapuskan kenyataan itu dari kehidupannya. Sebesar apapun cintanya pada sang ayah,Sehun tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Luhan adalah ayah kandungnya.

Setelah Luhan meninggalkan dirinya di kamar.

Sehun berdiam diri di kamar ayahnya sangat lama. Walaupun ia berharap Luhan akan kembali masuk kekamar, tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya. Luhan tetap memanggilnya untuk makan bersama,namun ketika mereka duduk bersama,Luhan selalu menghindari tatapannya.

Hari mereka dilewati seperti biasanya. Sehun duduk diruang tv,bermain games sementara Luhan membereskan apartemen dan mengerjakan proyeknya yang baru. Yang berebeda hanyalah,mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan bercanda tawa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya,Luhan tetap membangunkan Sehun saat hari sekolah datang, tetap menyiapkan seragam dan sarapan untuk Sehun. Tapi itu semua membuat Sehun bertambah kesal. Luhan bersikap seolah kejadian itu dan pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah terjadi.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang larut karena lembur.." ucap Luhan saat Sehun sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Ya terserah.." ucap Sehun dingin lalu keluar dari apartemen.

Saat Sehun akhirnya pergi,Luhan menghela napas berat. Hatinya terasa perih melihat sang anak yang bersikap dingin padanya. Luhan tahu Sehun marah padanya,tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sekesal apapun Sehun pada Luhan karena Luhan menolaknya, sebesar apapun cinta yang diberi Sehun dan cinta yang dirasakkan Luhan, Ia tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

.

.

.

"Hey! Bagaimana perayaan ulang tahunmu hmm? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan kesal.

"Aish! Malam pelepasan keperjakaanmu bodoh! Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, "_Yeah_ menakjubkan.."

Jongin merengut, "Kau terlihat tidak senang. Apa benar malam ulang tahunmu se-menakjubkan itu?"

"Yeah menakjubkan,tapi setelah itu bencana terjadi.."

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya, "_Damn_ Sehun! Apa kau lupa memakai pengaman?! Apa gadis itu hamil?!"

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin keras, "Aish! Bukan masalah itu bodoh!"

"Walaupun aku tidak memakai pengaman,Tidak mungkin ia hamil.." lanjut Sehun.

"Oh,kau melakukannya dengan pria?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Dengan ayahku.. Tepatnya.."

Jongin terbelalak,dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar.

"_Fuck_ Sehun! Kau brengsek!" umpat Jongin sambil memukul tangan Sehun.

"Aish! Lalu kenapa? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan semua itu dosa besar?!" tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan _man_?" tanya Jongin dengan dahi berkerut, "Detail! Ceritakan malammu dengan detail keparat! Aish Sehun kau mengalahkanku,raja mesum!"

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang dengan bersemangat menunggu Sehun untuk bercerita.

"Yeah,malam itu sangat menakjubkan Jongin. Kami melakukannya hingga," Sehun menghitung dengan jarinya, "7 Kali. Atau 8?"

Jongin kembali terperangah.

"Tapi hari setelahnya tidak berjalan baik. Ia menghindariku Jongin. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang tertunduk sedih, "Oh _Man_. Aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hal ini sangat rumit."

Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Sehun menghela napas.

"Aku ingin hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin ia kembali dekat denganku dan memperhatikanku. Jika aku harus mengalah,aku akan melakukannya.."

Kalau saja ia tidak malu dengan Jongin,mungkin Sehun sudah menangis sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan kedekatan dirinya dengan Luhan.

Sehun rela memendam rasa cintanya dalam-dalam,asal sang ayah bisa menyayanginya seperti dulu.

"Hei,Sehun. Karena ini hari ayah,bagaimana kalau kau memberikannya setangkai bunga?Mungkin saja hubungan kalian akan membaik setelahnya." tanya Jongin sambil merangkul Sehun.

"Wow Jongin!" teriak Sehun takjub, "Wow ini pertama kalinya kau memberikan ide yang bagus!"

Jongin tertawa jengkel, "Ha,Lucu sekali.."

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin mengumpat kesal,dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya ia merangkul sang sahabat, "_Thanks_ Jongin. Untuk Idenya,untuk mendengarkanku dan mengerti diriku. _Thanks_."

Jongin tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya mendorong Sehun keras, "Ew _Man_! Jangan dekati aku. Aku masih menyukai wanita!"

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah Sehun mampir ke sebuah toko bunga dan membeli setangkai mawar merah favorit ayahnya (Ia seorang siswa SMA,jadi Luhan pasti mengerti kenapa ia hanya bisa membeli setangkai mawar). Dengan mengendarai motor _sport_nya Sehun melaju menuju gedung apartemennya. Namun saat sampai,Luhan belum terlihat di apartemen mereka dan Sehun berpikir sebaiknya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Luhan yang pasti kelelahan karena harus lembur.

Pukul 11 malam,Sehun sedang bermain _games_ ketika ia mendengar suara dari balik pintu apartemennya. Ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya berbaring dan berdiri didepan pintu untuk menyambut sang ayah dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Namun senyum itu memudar ketika Luhan tidak masuk sendiri. Kris (mantan kekasih ayahnya) ikut masuk dan terlihat memegangi coat milik ayahnya.

"Oh,Sehun kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ya. Aku ada disini bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku sudah pulang?" ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Luhan tersenyum canggung sebelum ia berbalik menatap Kris, "Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam bersama kami kan?"

Kris tersenyum lalu merangkul pinggang Luhan mesra, "Tentu saja. Pasti menyenangkan jika kita bisa makan malam bersama layaknya keluarga."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan dan mendecih, "Apa Keluarga katamu? Hanya dalam mimpimu!"

"Brengsek..." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Oh Sehun!" sentak Luhan, "Kenapa kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu! Cepat minta maaf!"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam, "Meminta maaf?Aku? Bukankah harusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena telah salah menganggap bahwa kita adalah keluarganya?"

"Sehun-" Luhan hendak menjawab namun Kris sudah menahannya.

"Sudahlah Lu,Mungkin memang hari ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kita makan malam bersama dan membicarakan tentang hubungan kita pada Sehun. Aku akan kembali lain kali.." ucap Kris lembut.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Lu." Pamit Kris sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

Amarah Sehun sudah bergejolak saat melihat Kris begitu dekat bahkan menyentuh ayahnya seperti itu. Harusnya hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh Appanya seperti itu.

"Sehun! Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa sikapmu begitu kasar kepada Kris?"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bersama dengannya lagi?" tuntut Sehun dengan tangan yang terlipat dada.

Luhan menunduk,perasaan takut dan bersalah tiba-tiba menghantuinya.

"I-ia menemuiku dikantor dan menjelaskan semuanya.." ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Ia bilang perpisahan kami hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkanku Sehun."

"Dan kau percaya padanya?!" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau menerimanya kembali sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan sikapnya itu membuat Sehun bertambah kesal.

"Jawab aku Luhan!Apa kau menerimanya?!" Sentak Sehun dengan keras.

Luhan tersentak kaget sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Sehun tertawa pahit.

"Walaupun kau tidak bisa menerima cintaku. Bisakah kau menghargai perasaanku Appa?" lirih Sehun. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Jika kau harus memilih,siapa yang akan kau pilih antara aku dan Kris?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan tercekat. Kenapa begitu susah untuknya menjawab?

Sehun.

Sehun!

Tentu dia akan memilih Sehun. Sehun adalah anaknya.

Tapi jika ia menjawab,akankah jawabannya akan memberikan Sehun sebuah harapan yang kosong?

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati anak tercintanya.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara dentuman keras terdengar. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat kepalan tangan Sehun sudah beradu ,memukul tembok apartemen mereka yang keras.

"Tentu saja kau akan memilihnya," Jawab Sehun dengan senyum pahit, "Aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu.."

"Ah bahkan aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku anak yang terlahir karena ketidak sengajaan..."

"Sehun-"

"Aku terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan yang kau perbuat dengan Eomma. Bukan karena kalian menginginkanku."

"Sehun-ah! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" tangis Luhan.

Sehun mengambil kunci motornya dan bunga mawar merah yang ia beli dari meja dan menghampiri ayahnya lagi.

"Selamat hari ayah,Appa..." ucap Sehun sambil melempar bunga mawar yang ia beli kepada Luhan dan meninggalkannya.

Luhan jatuh tersungkur sambil menangis dengan pilu. Kata-kata anaknya juga menyakiti hatinya. Jika Sehun sedih ia turut Sedih. Jika Sehun bahagia ia turut berbahagia. Jika Sehun merasa tersakiti maka ia juga tersakiti.

Sehun adalah darah dagingnya. Bagian dari dirinya yang lain.

Sehun betul-betul salah. Walaupun Sehun terlahir karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan,Luhan tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya. Karena ia mendapatkan Sehun. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu,satu-satunya hal yang ingin Luhan lakukan adalah hidup bersama Sehun lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin mengurus dan menyayangi Sehun dengan lebih baik.

* * *

"Hi _Man_.." Sehun membuka matanya lalu duduk dengan tegak untuk menyambut Jongin.

"Hi Jongin.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Ya tentu saja. Baik sekali." Ucap Sehun sambil mengurut kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya,Kau terlihat berantakkan Sehun." ucap Jongin sambil menjauhkan kaleng-kaleng bir Kosong dari meja didepannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ayahku,Kembali berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyesap bir kaleng yang baru ia buka.

"Sehun,apa kau benar-benar mencintai ayahmu? Mencintainya lebih dari sekedar cinta kepada Ayah?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin memiliki Luhan hanya untukku. Aku memandangnya bukan sebagai ayah,tapi sebagai pria yang kucintai."

"Oh _Man_," Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Tapi kau sadar benar kan,bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin. Maksudku kau berhak mencintainya, tapi untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak adalah hal yang tabu. Bahkan kenyataan kau menyukai pria-pun adalah hal yang tabu dinegara ini. Dan sekarang kau mencintai ayahmu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahmu juga?"

"Ia mungkin merasa tertekan sekarang. Di satu sisi,sebagai ayah ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk mendidikmu tapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin menyakitimu. Katakan padaku,apa kau menyadari posisi ayahmu sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh denganmu? Mungkin ia tidak ingin kembali dengan kekasihnya,tapi ia harus menegaskan padamu kalau hubungan kalian tidak akan mungkin melewati batas hubungan ayah dan anak." Jelas Jongin dengan wajah serius.

Sehun bersandar dibangkunya sambil menutup mata. Kepalanya pusing seakan ingin meledak.

"Kau membuat kepalaku terasa lebih pusing," Ucap Sehun jengkel, "Aku memintamu kesini untuk menghiburku,bukan untuk menambah bebanku.."

Jongin menghela napas, "Lihat,bagaimana ia mau menerimamu jika sikapmu tidak dewasa sama sekali Sehun-ah? Jika kau berpikir dewasa,kau akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Itu semua bukan beban baru untukmu,melainkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dewasalah Sehun."

"Aku pulang dulu. Apa kau tidak ingin menginap dirumahku?" tanya Jongin sambil berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Tidak aku akan disini untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Supermarket ini buka hingga 24 jam jadi tidak masalah kalau aku disini sampai esok pagi." Jawab Sehun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan jaket kulit kepunyaannya.

"Ya terserah. Jaga dirimu. Dan pikirkan baik-baik apa yang tadi kukatakan." Ucap Jongin sambil

'_Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ayahmu juga?'_

Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan perasaan ayahnya jika ia tidak tahu pasti perasaan ayahnya seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan. Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun mengetahui perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah membicarakannya pada Sehun.

* * *

Pagi menjelang dan Sehun tertidur di bangku supermarket dengan jaket menutupi wajahnya.

"Ahh!" Sehun meringis saat punggung tangannya tidak senagja mengenai ujung kursi yang ia duduki. Saat ia mengecek kondisi tangannya,ia kembali meringis melihat punggung tangannya memerah dan terluka karena ia memukul dinding dengan kencang kemarin malam.

Ponselnya berdering dan ia mengambilnya di saku celananya dengan susah payah.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ya! Berandalan!"

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya saat lengkingan sang ibu terdengar.

"Aish. Kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Aku berada di Korea sekarang! Aku datang ke apartemen ayahmu dan ia bilang kau pergi! Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Tidak dimanapun.." Jawab Sehun sambil bersandar dengan malas.

"Demi tuhan,jika kau tidak menjawabnya aku akan menyewa agen rahasia Korea untuk mencarimu.."

Sehun tertawa,tapi ia tahu ibunya itu berkata serius. Tidak akan berlebihan sampai menyewa agen rahasia Korea,tapi ia yakin ibunya akan melakukan segala hal yang memalukan untuk menemukannya.

"Aish aku ada disalah satu supermarket di Apgujeong. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya padamu."

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun langsung pergi ke alamat yang Sehun berikan padanya. Dengan langkah cepat dan _heels_nya yang mengetuk jalanan,ia menghampiri sang anak yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk dengan bungkus ramen dan kaleng bir yang memenuhi meja didepannya.

Dengan kesal ia memukul kepala Sehun hingga Sehun terperanjat dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ya!" gerutu Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sang ibu,hani, tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan anaknya dan mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya hani.

"Tidak ada alasan. Hanya merasa bosan saja dirumah." Jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh ya? Tidak terdengar sesederhana itu untukku.." ucap hani, "Ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Sehun. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Begitulah.."

hani yang kesal sudah bersiap untuk memukul Sehun lagi,tapi ia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aigo,kau membuatku kesal dan pusing!" ucap hani sambil memijat-mijat lehernya.

"Hey! Ayahmu sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya! Kau sungguh tidak tahu berterima kasih."

"Mengurusku adalah kewajibannya. Kalau ia memang tidak mau,ia bisa saja mengembalikanku pada dirimu."

hani menghela napas. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi anak yang egois seperti ini? Mungkin ia memang Egois seperti hani,tapi mungkin karena mereka jarang bertemu dan hanya sesekali saling bertemu pandang lewat _video chat_,hani tidak mengenal Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap hani.

Sehun mendongak,menatap ibunya kebingungan.

"Aku harusnya ikut mengurusmu karena itu adalah kewajibanku juga. Tapi dengan egois aku meninggalkanmu disini hanya untuk mengejar impianku di Paris."

"Sehun-ah,apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku di paris?" tanya hani setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap disana sebagai asisten designer terkenal. Walaupun aku sudah putus dengan kekasihku,aku bisa membiayai kehidupan kita berdua dengan tenagaku sendiri."

Sehun tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama karena kau kesepian kekasihmu meninggalkanmu?"

"Aish Sehun! Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu kepada ibumu sendiri!" ucap hani sambil melempar kaleng bekas kearah Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil bersandar malas dikursinya, "Apapun alasannya, aku tidak tertarik.."

hani menghela napas matanya yang persis dengan mata Sehun melihat Luka pada tangan anaknya, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?!"

"Terluka. Menurutmu kenapa?"

hani menghela napas lagi,lelah mengajak bicara anaknya yang keras kepala.

"Tunggu disini,aku akan membeli obat dan perban untuk tanganmu.."

hani kembali dengan membawa perban dan obat merah untuk mengobati tangan Sehun. Dengan paksa ia menarik tangan Sehun dan mengobati Lukanya.

"Aw!" rintih Sehun.

"Jangan merengek. Sebentar lagi selesai!" hani kembali membalut tangan Sehun dengan perban.

"Nah Selesai!" ucap hani sambil menepuk pelan tangan Sehun.

"Ya!"

hani menjulurkan lidah lalu mengacak rambut Sehun, "Aku pulang dulu berandalan! Kalau kau berubah pikiran,telepon aku!Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket dan visamu!" ucap hani sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ya terserah.."

"Dan cepat pulang! Ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Calon suaminya juga terlihat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Calon suami?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Iya! Apa kau tidak tahu? Ayahmu sudah bertunangan dengan pria tinggi tampan bernama Kris itu." Ucap hani.

"Hey!Ya Sehun! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak hani. Tapi Sehun tetap menyalakan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan resah disofa ruang tengahnya. Sang anak pergi entah kemana dan ia belum bisa tenang bahkan tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun.

Ketika Pintu apartemennya terbuka, Luhan langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Sehun?!" jeritnya. Dengan bersemangat ia menghampiri sang anak dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kau kemana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucap Luhan sambil mengecek kondisi anaknya.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?!" tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat tangan Sehun yang dibalut perban.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dan berbalik menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan erat.

"Cincin apa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat tangan Luhan.

"Ti-tidak. Cincin itu bukan-"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan kasar dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Matanya memerah dengan kaca-kaca bening menghiasi mata tajamnya.

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan pria itu?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"Apa kau tidak peduli denganku Appa?"

Luhan mulai menangis. Pertanyaan Sehun membuat hatinya turut sedih.

"Ma-maaf Sehun.."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti.." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menghubungi Eommanya.

"Eomma. Aku berubah pikiran," Ucap Sehun sambil terus menatap Luhan yang sedang menangis, "Jemput aku besok pagi diapartemen Appa."

Sehun menutup telepon dan berlalu melewati Luhan dan masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

.

"_Sehun,kau tinggal dulu di rumah paman Yixing ya? Appa harus ke Beijing untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Appa."_

_Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menunduk dengan ekspresi yang datar. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun._

"_Yixing,aku titip Sehun ya?" ucap Luhan kepada Yixing._

"_Ya,ia akan betah disini. Apalagi ia akan mendapat teman baru ketika anakku sudah lahir. Ya kan Sehun?" tanya Yixing antusias. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah._

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Luhan. Dengan berat hati ia melangkah menjauh dari anaknya. Luhan akan pergi ke Beijing dan kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan kembali. Yixing akan mengurus Sehun lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Jadi Luhan tidak akan khawatir. Walaupun rasanya sulit meninggalkan anaknya tapi Luhan harus pergi. Sang Ayah menghubunginya kembali,setelah lama mereka berpisah. Ayah Luhan meminta ia pulang ke Beijing untuk meneruskan kepemimpinannya diperusahaan dan Luhan tentu saja tidak bisa menolak._

"_Luhan.." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sehun,menarik-narik celana panjangnya._

"_Ya Sehun?"_

"_Apa.. A-apa aku anak yang tidak diinginkan?" tanya Sehun dengan airmata yang sudah berlinang._

"_Apa Aku adalah anak yang nakal?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan berlutut,menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang berusia 9 tahun._

"_Kau bukan anak yang nakal Sehun. Kau adalah anak yang berharga untukku."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Sehun lemah, "Eomma juga meninggalkanku. Apa aku bukan anak yang baik?"_

_Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Bukan,bukan seperti itu Sehun. Aku harus meninggalkanmu demi kehidupan kita berdua. Aku harus mencari uang untuk memasukanmu kesekolah yang bagus,memberimu makanan yang bergizi dan-"_

"_Jangan pergi Appa.." mohon Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat. _

"_Jebal.. Aku tidak peduli jika aku bersekolah di sekolah yang jelek,atau makan makanan yang tidak enak. Asalkan Appa tidak meninggalkanku," ucap Sehun disela isak tangisnya. "Sehun menyayangi Appa.."_

"_Sehun ingin selalu bersama Appa.."_

_._

_._

_._

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya,mimpinya terganggu dengan bunyi bel dari pintu apartemennya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya tertidur tadi malam dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

"Oh,hani?"

"Hai Luhan. Mana anak keras kepalamu?" tanya hani sambil masuk kedalam apartemen Luhan.

"Sehun sepertinya belum bangun."

Tepat setelah Luhan menjawab,Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan Sehun keluar dengan membawa koper hitam ditangannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah datang? Sebentar,aku akan mengambil barangku yang lain."

Sehun kembali masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Huh? Dia belum memberitahumu?" tanya hani yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Luhan.

"Ia akan ikut tinggal bersamaku di Paris."

Luhan terbelalak tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

hani mengangguk dan hati Luhan terasa perih.

"Aku harus menanyakan hal ini padanya." ucap Luhan lemah sambil masuk kekamar Sehun.

Didalam kamar,Sehun sedang mengemasi barangnya. Sebagian besar barangnya sudah ia kemas hingga kamarnya terlihat kosong.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan lagi namun Sehun tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan namun Sehun tidak menggubris dan mengangkat tas besarnya dan hendak berjalan pergi. Luhan dengan cepat melangkah mendahului Sehun dan menghalangi Pintu kamar Sehun dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi.." ucap Luhan lirih sambil menempelkan badannya didaun pintu.

"Aku harus pergi.." ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya Appa. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan melihatmu mencintai orang lain." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengunci pintu kamar Sehun,lalu melangkah maju sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sehun tidak melawan,ia membiarkan saja tubuhnya terdorong oleh Luhan hingga ia kembali terduduk dikasurnya. Luhan berlutut didepan Sehun,melipat tangannya di Paha Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Sehun-ah,Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau pikir kenapa aku mau melakukannya denganmu malam itu? Karena aku mencintaimu Sehun. Karena aku melihatmu sebagai Pria yang kucinta."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa egois dan menyangkal bahwa kau adalah anakku Sehun. Setiap hari aku merasa berdosa karena aku memiliki perasaan ini untukmu.." ucap Luhan lemah.

"Karena ditubuhmu,mengalir darahku."

"Please Sehun,jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau hidupku Sehun."

"Ya! Apakah percakapan kalian sudah selesai?! Kalau kalian tidak keluar juga,aku dan Sehun akan ketinggalan pesawat!" Ucap hani dari Luar kamar sambil menggedor-gedor kamar Sehun.

Sehun mengusap air matanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"A-aku harus pergi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya.

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Sehun,mencengkeram kuat wajah Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan kasar.

Sehun yang terpaku,terlalu terkejut hingga ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Luhan dengan frustasi mencium bibir Sehun,melumat bibir Sehun dan menggigitinya hingga Sehun melenguh dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Luhan. Lidah mereka saling beradu,saling menjelajah mulut masing-masing. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkar posesif dipinggang Luhan sementara Luhan sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Luhan disela tarikan napasnya. "Akan kulakukan apapun,asalkan kau tidak pergi.."

Sehun mengecup bibir ayahnya sebelum menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan, "Kalau begitu Jadilah milikku seutuhnya. Hanya milikku.."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menyambar bibir Sehun. Luhan mendorong tubuh mereka berdua hingga terhempas keranjang Sehun. Luhan berada diatas Sehun menggeliat kesana kemari hingga kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan kenjantanan Sehun,menghasilkan suara desahan dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan dengan nada seduktif. Tangannya menggapai kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun,membukanya satu persatu dengan bibirnya yang terus menciumi bagian tubuh Sehun yang terekspos. Kemeja Sehun akhirnya terlepas, Luhan menciumi pusar Sehun lalu kembali mencium bibir anaknya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil menciumi wajah Sehun, "Sangat,sangat Mencintaimu.."

"Sebagai anakmu? Atau sebagai kekasih?" tanya Sehun jahil sambil tangannya menelusup kecelana Luhan dan meraba-raba bokong Luhan.

"Sebagai Sehun." jawab Luhan sambil mendesah saat tangan Sehun memainkan kedua belah bokongnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh Se-sehun hentikkan." Ucap Luhan susah payah sambil menempelkan ponsel di kupingnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara Kris terdengar dari ujung telepon, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

Anak sialan! Kenapa ia malah sengaja menggoda Luhan dengan menghujamkan penisnya tepat pada _sweet spot_ dilubang anus Luhan.

"K-kris.."

"Ya Lu ada apa?"

"Se-sepertinya ahhh, Ki-kita Ngghhh.." Luhan mencoba mengontrol desahannya saat Sehun mengocok penisnya cepat.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya-AhhhhhH Sehun!" sentak Luhan sambil membekap ponselnya agar Kris tidak bisa mendengar, "Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar jika penismu terus menusuk anusku!"

Sehun tertawa lalu mencium hidung Luhan "Ya ya Baiklah. Maafkan aku ayah."

Luhan mendecak sebal sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponsel dikupingnya lagi.

"Halo? Kris apa kau masih disana?"

"Ya aku disini. Ada apa?"

"Mmm Begini,aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini.."

"Apa maksudmu Lu?!"

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, "Kau pernah menyakitiku dulu,dan aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi."

Luhan membuka mata saat ia merasakan tangannya diciumi Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menciumi jari-jarinya dengan pandangan yang tetap terpaku pada Luhan.

"Tapi Lu,Aku sudah berjanji akan berubah! Dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."

"Ya,tapi aku tetap ragu. Aku mengenalimu Kris,aku tahu janjimu itu tidak akan bertahan lama." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun melumat jari manisnya, menjilatnya seperti menjilat permen. Sehun menggigit cincin yang berada dijari manis Luhan dan mengeluarkannya dari jari Luhan.

"Luhan apa kau masih disitu?"

"Ah Ya! Maaf Kris,seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku!" ucap Luhan sambil memelototi Sehun.

Sial Anaknya betul-betul menggoda! Membuat penis Luhan kembali tegak melihatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Ta-tapi Lu-"

"Ahhhh!" desah Luhan keras saat Sehun memasukkan cincinnya bulat-bulat kedalam Lubang anus Luhan.

"Lu?"

Luhan menegang,menggelinjang kenikmatan saat Sehun memaju mundurkan cincin bulat itu didalam anus Luhan.

"Oke Kris dengar aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku -ahhh- sudah bahagia hidup berdua dengan Sehun. dan pertunangan kita dibatalkan. Bahkan cincin pemberianmu sekarang ada didalam anusku." Ucap Luhan cepat lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"_Fuck_! Ohhh _Faster_ Sehun!"

"Wow Pidato yang sangat bagus dan mengharukan Appa.."

"Diam! Ahhh Le-lebih cepat Sehun .."

"Apalagi bagian terakhir,'Cincin pemberianmu sekarang ada didalam anusku.' Wow aku bisa saja klimaks hanya mendengar kau mengatakan itu sekali lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Cincin yang ia pegang dengan dua jarinya masih aktif menghujam lubang Luhan.

"Ahhhh Cincin pemberian mantan tunanganku sekarang berada didalam lubang anusku. Dan yang memasukannya adalah anakku sendiri.." ucap Luhan sambil mendesah, "Tapi akan lebih terasa nikmat jika yang ia masukkan adalah penis besarnya."

"Tentu saja ayah," ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan cincin itu dan membuangnya sembarang, "Sebagai anak yang baik aku akan menuruti perintah ayahnya."

Sehun memasukkan penisnya membuat Luhan menggelinjang, "Anak pintar Ahhhhh-"

Penis Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya dilubang Luhan. Dan dengan perlahan Sehun bergerak maju,mundur menusuk lubang Luhan.

"Ohhhhh anak pintar.." racau Luhan, "Anakku Sehun Ahhhhhh-"

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan,ayahnya,yang terpejam kenikmatan.

"Ayahku,ayahku Luhan. _My Pretty daddy. I Love you_." Ucap Sehun sambil mencium mata Luhan yang terpejam.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Sehun.

"_I Love you too,Sehun.."_

* * *

_"_Ahhh- Sehunn- Ohhhh.."

Hani membeku ditempatnya.

"Ohh Appa,yeahhh.."

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

teriak otak Hani. Kakinya terpaku disana membiarkan dirinya mendengar lenguhan,desahan dan suara decitan kasur di dalam kamar Sehun.

_Fuck.._

Apa Sehun dan Luhan sedang... Sedang bercinta?

Tapi Mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan _Incest?_

"Ah..." Hani tersadar sekarang.

Luhan begitu sedih saat ia bilang Sehun pergi dan marah padanya.

Ia juga tidak terlihat senang saat mengumumkan pertunangannya.

Sehun begitu marah saat mengetahui Luhan akan menikah.

Ingatannya menyatu bagai serpihan Puzzle dari hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Woah.." Hani tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat bulu-bulu ditubuhnya meremang.

Untuk sementara ia tidak akan melakukan apapun,sekarang yang ia harus lakukan adalah pergi,meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu melakukan apapun yang mustahil untuk ayah dan anak lakukan.

Dengan kaki gemetar Hani keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

Untuk sementara ia tidak akan kembali untuk menemui Luhan dan Sehun.

Dan pastinya Sehun pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

**_END_**

What the heck is this.

Ok ini ancur banget. Belum sempet nge'Beta'

Tidak tahan membacanya sekali lagi.

Maaf kalau tulisannya berantakkan huhu.

Anyway happy reading!

Jangan lupa like page author di facebook : **SeLuminati**

Bye guys!


End file.
